fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Diandra Oskar
Diandra Oskar (ヂアンドラ オースカー, Diandora Ousuka) full name being Diandra Luvisa Oskar, is a young mage from the city of Ilmarinen, located in the Tuska mountains of northern Fiore. She is also an avid fan of Wings of Archadia, so much as giving herself the title of being the band's Number One Fan. Diandra is also President of the Wings of Archadia Fan Club. Due to her specialization in Mimic Magic, she is known throughout her school as the "Copycat Mage". Appearance Diandra is a petite young teenage girl with a slender frame, short light brown, bowl-shaped hair and brown eyes. Some have described her to be adorable and cute, though a bit of a geek at times. Diandra is usually seen with a smile on her face and carries herself as an optimist. As a student, she's typically seen wearing a school uniform that consists of a white buttoned shirt and navy blue tie, navy blue pleated mini skirt, high white socks and black school shoes. When not at school, Diandra prefers wearing a green colored high collar athletic jacket with yellow stripes running down the sleeves and front zipper. To show support of Wings of Archadia, Diandra has several buttons advertising the band pinned to her jacket. She's also seen with a different book in hand, carrying a backpack with numerous others that she reads on a daily basis. Personality A plucky young teenager, Diandra is a lively individual who possesses a long list of positive qualities such as friendly, cheerful, kind and carefree. She's also known to be highly energetic, sometimes coming off as being a bit naive and clueless when she lets her imagination gets carried away. One of her strongest qualities is her highly curious mind, which constantly strives to find out new bits of information. This attributes to her extraordinary intelligence, which earned her high marks in school. She has displayed great aptitude for magic with a particular interest in difficult ones. Her fascination with magic and the desire to understand all forms of it brought her to Mimic Magic. She has stated that this magic allows her to fully immerse herself in it. To her, magic isn't just a particular skill or ability. It is a form of art and has described it as being something truly beautiful. She's described as very book smart, but lacks a bit when it comes to common sense. This often leads to her making the wrong decisions when it comes to real world events. Diandra also tends let her creative thinking go a bit too far, often being so caught up in her imagination that she's unaware of whats happening around her. This has led to moments of her being late to class, and in some cases, being picked on by a particularly nasty boy named Mevlin Larbi. While not a total social butterfly, blaming her awkwardness mainly, she does have a small group of friends who she cares about, namely Zoe Kilius. She's seldom angry or serious, only becoming so when anyone criticizes Wings of Archadia, or when faced with people who talk down to her. During that time, Diandra becomes quite defensive, often confronting others in a display of confidence and courage, showing a different side of her rather timid personality. She is an avid fan of the band, and never misses a show when they are performing at the Star Atlas. She's even created a fan club in the band's honor and is President. Diandra also has a crush on guitarist, Zander Isdal, and has on more than one occassion gotten caught by security hopping the barrier to rush the stage. Though appearing a bit obsessive, Diandra is still a good person and wouldn't do any harm. History Coming Soon. Plot *002. Journey to Magnolia *003. Making an Entrance *006. Dark Days Coming *007. A World Without Music Magic & Abilities Diandra is still a young mage, currently studying in the School of Magic in Ilmarinen, and as such she has yet to reach her true potential. She's a naturally gifted mage, able to wield the difficult magic of Mimic with some apparent skill, and is also an accomplished gymnast and hand-to-hand fighter. Though her combat skills are still much lesser than the more experienced members of Wings of Archadia. Physical Abilities Enhanced Agility: 'Ever since she was a child, Diandra has taken gymnastics and trained to the point that she can rival other professional gymnasts in their acrobatic maneuvers. This makes this speicific physical attribute one of her most outstanding qualities. With every feat, she maintains a high level of grace and nimbleness, paired with increased balance, equilibrium and coordination. Diandra combines her agility with her fighting style for defensive purposes, usually dodging incoming attacks by leaping out of the way or simply flipping over a target to gain an advantage. As with most acrobats, she can execute such maneuvers as sommersaults, backflips and cartwheels. '''Hand-to-hand Combatant: ' Something that surprises most people is that Diandra possesses some skill in hand-to-hand combat, having taken self defense classes during school. While her skill is no where near the level of Royce or Zander, she's still quite impressive and able to hold her own against a larger opponent with mild fighting experience. Her skill is high enough to fight on par with Mevlin Larbi, a student who's regarded as a strong combatant, and even gain victory over him through physical and magical ability combined with ingenuity. Her fighting style is described as focused and disciplined, despite her short attention at times, employing primarily kicks and agility based attacks. This allows her to use her long legs as an advantage and keep her opponents at a distance to make up for her average strength and durability. While she can defend herself admirably against her opponents, prolonged fights increase the chances of her defeats and prefers to end things as quickly as possible. She primarily relies on her magical ability and intellect to win her battles, using physical self defense as a last resort. Mental Abilities '''High Intelligence: '''Diandra has always been a gifted student, constantly earning high marks in school, and placing her in advanced classes in nearly every subject. She has a natural talent for absorbing vast amounts of information and retain that information indefinitely. She's constantly striving to learn more and is known to always have a book with her to read, even during recess or at home. Her professors have praised her multiple times for her intelligence, though criticize her other distractions from reaching her true potential. While she may possess great book smarts, common sense sometimes aludes her and she can become distracted quite easily. She uses her intelligence in conjunction with her Mimic Magic so that she can understand the magics she's trying to imitate. Diandra has mentioned that prior knowledge of magics she replicates makes the process much easier. Because of this, she's constantly brushing up on every piece of magic she can gain knowledge of to help with her principal form of magic. '''Keen Observer: Despite her issues with attention outside of classes or combat, Diandra has shown some impressive observational skills when she applies herself. During combat or when her opponent is casting, she can observe their movements and discern their attack patterns, allowing her to anticipate their next move. She can apply her intelligence to this particular skill as a form of analytical reasoning to her prepare a proper counterattack or time her opponents to escape harms way. As a person who favors her mind over her brawn, Diandra makes sure to develop every aspect of her mental abilities so that can offset her physical weaknesses. Magical Abilities Magical Power: While her exact level of magical power is unknown, she's regarded as a naturally talented mage with the ability to wield the otherwise difficult Mimic magic. Her professors have cited that she has the potential but lacks the focus to properly execute her true power. Considering her spells can be delivered with great effect, its hinted that she possesses great levels of magical power that has yet to mature properly and with continued study and training she could become an accomplished mage in her own right. Mimic Mimic (擬態 (ミミック), Mimikku) This particulary difficult Caster Type Magic allows Diandra to copy magic and spells from other users, giving her tremendous versatility in the field of magic. Diandra does not yet fully understand this magic and has stated as being quite difficult to master. She also has certain limits to what she can copy. For instance, Diandra is only capable of copying a total of five spells and this number can lessen depending on the complexity of the original spell. As such, she can copy and retain up to five basic spells, or 2-3 mid level spells, or perhaps only 1 high level spell. Once she copies a new spell and has already reached her spell limit, she must choose which of her original spells she wishes to replace. Also, while she is able to copy a spell and its effects, she cannot copy the original caster's level of power behind the spell. Instead, the spell's power will reflect her own. Other limitation include her inability to copy Lost Magic, such as Dragon Slayer Magic or God Slayer Magic, and Holder Magic since that magic requires an external source to produce. When copying Molding Magic, Diandra can only copy the spells cast by the user. In essence, while she is able to copy the Molding Magic itself, she is unable to cast any spells she has not witnessed. Although, this is not to say that she is unable to learn how to cast additional spells through research and training. It is yet unknown how this particular magic works and how it can replicate other magics to easily, but Diandra has shown a natural affinity in wielding such a magic. Its also been hinted that the limitations on Mimic are merely reflections of her own limits and as her confidence and skill grows, so will her ability to replicate additional spells beyond the five limit and their type. *'Corona Crusher '(光環圧砕機, Koukan Asaiki) Copied from Mevlin Larbi during their first training session in Ilmarinen. A Fire Magic spell where the user generates a magic seal around their fist and ignites it in yellow and orange flames. They will then dash forward towards their opponent and leap into the air with their fist reeled back. Upon thrusting their fist forward, a wave of fire erupts around them and pushes their target into the ground, releasing a large explosion and dealing great damage. This spell is fairly similar to the Dark Wave spell in its execution and results, but with additional burning damage. *'Flight' (飛翔, Hishou) A form of Wind Magic copied from a professor during a demonstration at school. Flight allows Diandra the ability to fly by generating wind currents to levitate herself and travel across long distances. While this spell can be used as a means of transportation, her level of power only allows levitation for short periods of time, or quick bursts of speed to avoid incoming attacks or spells. The latter appears to be more reflexive, relying on instinct rather than skill. Given time and training, Diandra would be able to use Flight to it utmost capabilities, limited only by extreme cold and thin air if she were to fly too high. *'Ice-Make' (氷の造形魔法 Kōri no Zōkei Mahō) Diandra was first able to try out her magic by replicating the one her closest friend, Zoe Kilius, uses. As the name implies, this form of Molding Magic allows Diandra the ability to create and mold ice into different shapes and forms, even allowing for the creation of hand held weapons. While Zoe's ice tends to have a pinkish hue to it, Diandra's ice has a green tinge to it, similar to Lyon Vastia's Ice-Make. While Diandra has copied this form of modling magic, she is only able to cast the three spells that she's witnessed from Zoe, and is further restricted by the others spells Diandra has at her disposal. **'Ice-Make: Block' (氷の造形魔法 • 岩塊, Kōri no Zōkei Mahō: Gankai) A basic Ice-Make spell where Diandra uses one hand to create a large block of ice, primarily used to block incoming attacks. Because she is capable of casting this spell rather quickly, repeated attacks will eventually destroy the construct since she sacrifices durability for speed. But even so, she was able to cast this magic in the middle of battle and prove durable enough to protect her against Mevlin Larbi. Also, Diandra has shown ingenuity with this spell as she used it as a stepping stone to gain the high ground on her opponent and attack from above. **'Ice-Make: Sword' (氷の造形魔法 • 刃, Kōri no Zōkei Mahō: Yaiba) Another basic Ice-Make spell that allows Diandra to create a simple sword made of ice for melee combat. Her sword is strong enough to fight against normal steel swords but extended use will eventually cause it to chip and shatter. She isn't particularly well versed in armed combat and swings it with strength rather than skill. **'Ice-Make: Mallet' (氷の造形魔法 • 木づち, Kōri no Zōkei Mahō: Kidzuchi) This Ice-Make spell allows Diandra to create a large floating mallet to strike her opponents. She used this spell to defeat fellow academy student, Mevlin Larbi, by gripping and striking him with it, meaning that she can summon the mallet in her hands, as well as above her target for a medium ranged attack. Former Magic Spells Here is a list of former magic spells that Diandra possessed, but have since been replaced after copying new spells. *'Blaze Barrage' (炎弾幕, Homura Danmaku) This former spell was copied from a fellow unnamed student mage who used Fire Magic, and was known as her only long ranged spell in her arsenal. By extending her hand, palm pointing towards a target, Diandra casts a magic seal in front of her and releases several spheres of condensed flames that explode on contact. While a single orb doesn't deal tremendous damage, its true power lies on the cumulative damage it can inflict if an opponent were to be struck by all of them. Stats Diandra's statistics are listed to the left. These statistics are a close approximation of her baseline abilities. They do not reflect her full potential, and may vary during moments of stress or determination. As such, they are not to be taken as definitive stats, but merely as an overall indication of her level of power. Her statistics are broken down to: Offense, Defense, Speed and Intelligence, with a fifth statistic specific to her character which is Adventurous. Trivia *Her appearance is based off of Chie Satonaka from Persona 4. Category:Mage Category:Mimic